What A Mess
by TaylorTheDanosaur
Summary: Everything was messed up. Taylor liked Dan, but Dan liked Emilie. And Emilie liked Phil, but Phil liked Taylor. The four vloggers have to find a solution for their problem before they leave Key West, Florida, which is 3 weeks. And all everyone can think is; What A Mess.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

*Taylor's P.O.V*

This was it. Everything was leading up to this moment, right now.

That's what ran through my very cluttered mind as I boarded the plane heading towards Key West, Florida. I was finally leaving my small town. Leaving everyone that had cast a shadow on my life.

Me and 9 other youtubers -Emilie, Dan, Phil, Alfie, Chris, Pj, Carrie, Bryony, and Charlie- were being sent to the beautiful city by YouTube CEO Salar Kamangar for 3 weeks to test Sony's new brand of waterproof camcorders.

I had never met any of the vloggers I was going to be spending the rest of the month with, so I was a bit nervous... but they all seemed pretty cool; especially Emilie. Even though we'd never seen each other in person, we were best friends. As a matter of fact, after our trip we were both going to attend uni in London.

The person I was most excited to meet though was Dan. I was a huge Danosaur and learned my social awkwardness from him. Emilie was most excited to meet Phil, because she had a massive crush on the British lad.

Pushing my way past all the people, I made my way to first class seating. It was the first time I'd ever been on a plane and I was far beyond scared, but glad to have such a nice condition. I snuggled down into my comfy seat after taking my fuzzy blanket and earbuds out of my carry-on and putting it above my head.

I think I was expecting this trip to go very smoothly, because no matter how many problems my brain could bring to me, I pushed them aside. But little did I know, that things weren't going to go as planned. Far from it, actually.


	2. Chapter 1

I gratefully stepped off the plane and into Key West International Airport. Scanning the room, I found a luggage trolly and grabbed it, hauling it over to the bag dispenser. I patiently waited for my suitcases with my head down and speaking to no one. After 5 minutes, my stuff appeared. I quickly grabbed it, excited to go and find Emilie outside. I practically ran out of the airport and into the blinding sunlight. After searching through my purse, I found my red Ray Ban wayfarers and slid them onto my face. Then I looked around the crowded beach for a girl with long blonde hair.

Finally spotting Emilie by a Starbucks kiosk just to the left of the airport exit sipping an iced latte, I ditched my trolley and ran to her. She was wearing running shorts, a bikini top, flip flops and her hair was wet, so she'd obviously just been swimming. Engulfing her in a hug, we both excitedly screamed a bit. When she backed away, her eyes scanned my outfit choice, which was a blue lacey tanktop, white shorts, my favorite red toms, a red beanie, and my nerd glasses. Before I left my house, I straightened my medium length brown hair.

We'd literally spent the last week on the phone, deciding what to pack. Of course we'd packed all of our clothes because after this vacation we'd immediately be going to London, but it was fun anyways.

"I love it! Your makeup compliments your eyes, and damn! You look HOT!" Em exclaimed.

"Look who's talking! That is a nice set of abs you have there!" I giggled, poking her stomach.

She laughed. "Lets go! I think I saw Dan and Phil at the hotel!"

We both weaved our way back through the immense crowd of people to my surprisingly untouched luggage cart. It took the both of us to push it around the airport to the car rental building. We walked around the lines of cars and decided on the bright red Chevy Camaro. The guy reluctantly handed us the keys. When the small piece of metal landed in my hand, we grabbed the cart and pulled it to our car for the next 3 weeks.

After loading my extensive amount of luggage in the back, Emilie hopped in the driver's seat and I climbed in on the other side. Once the car was started, Em rolled down the windows the sunroof. I plugged my iPhone into the radio and cranked it up to the song _I Love It_ by Icona Pop. As Emilie drove towards the hotel, I stood up and stuck my torso out the sunroof. I screamed excitedly as I was extremely glad to be leaving Nebraska and getting out in the world. I watched Emilie pull into a very fancy hotel that was at least 100 stories tall.

"We're here!" She shouted up at me after she turned the car off.

"Okay!" I shouted back down. After awkwardly laughing at ourselves and the rich business people that were staring at us, we made our way out of the car and into the hotel. A bellhop took my suitcases and moved them to my room.

"The hotel is unfortunately full, girls." The old lady at the desk told us.

"We have reservations. Salar Kamangar is paying for them." Emilie explained, because I was too scared and unsure of what to say.

"Oh, okay." She nodded. We stood there as she viciously typed something into her computer with her extremely long fake fingernails. "Names, please?" She asked, looking directly at me.

"Uhh... I'm Taylor Williams and this is Emilie Henderson." I mumbled, picking at the florescent orange nail polish on my fingernails.

She just nodded once again, and returned back to typing. "Okay. Well it looks like Mr. Kamangar has the two of you in Suite 981 on the top floor. Here's your room keys, and have a good stay." The weird old lady said, plastering a very fake smile on her face.

"Thanks." Emilie beamed, taking the cards.

As we walked towards the elevator at the far side of the lobby, I caught a glimpse of two boys with similar haircuts wearing shorts that were walking this way. Grabbing Em's arm, I pulled her into an empty elevator.

"Whoa! A bit excited there?" She asked, a bit shocked at my outburst.

When the door closed, I squealed. "I saw them!"

"Oh! Well why did you drag me in here then?!''

"Because. I'm not ready to talk to them!" I explained.

"Oh." She said. "Let's go to our room. I need to shower!"

We rode in the small elevator for what seemed like ages. And after stopping 50 times on the way, the elevator was really cramped, and as I'm claustrophobic, I was a bit shakey; but it cleared out in no time.

When it dinged signaling floor 100, I gratefully stepped out of the elevator. There was only one other suite on the top.

"I wonder who's staying there.." I thought aloud

"Me too. It's probably a rich business person." Em replied. I nodded in agreement and slid my access key into the slot on our door, which was on the left side of the hallway. When the door unlocked, I opened it only to find the most beautiful hotel room.

"Oh. My. God." We both exclaimed at the same time. It was a very classy room, with dim lighting illuminating the browns and golds of the room. It was complete with a living room that had dark brown soft furniture and a flatscreen tv, a huge kitchen with a bar, a bedroom with two beds, a tv, and two dressers and an ensuite bathroom that had beautiful tan tiling.

We explored the suite and after fangirling with each other over something as simple as a room, we flopped down on one of the couches, exhausted.

"Okay, well I'm going to take a shower and get ready to go to supper downstairs. You unpack." Emilie commanded after five minutes of laying on our stomachs.

I groaned. "Can't we eat up here?"

"NO! Daniel and Phillip witll be down there!" She encouraged.

"Okay!" I grinned as I ran to the bedroom and threw suitcase number 1 on the bed. As I unpacked, I took a look at some of my old clothes and ultimately decided that I needed a new wardrobe. I sighed because I knew that even though I worked for youtube and had another job, I wouldn't have much money for shopping as a result of having saved up almost all of it to get on my feet when I arrived in London. Letting out another sigh, I reached for my purse and took out my wallet. I opened up the little flap for the credit cards and a paper fell out. I also caught a glimpse of the top of a shiny blue piece of plastic. Grabbing the paper I read;

_Hey honey! We hope you're enjoying your time in Florida! We're going to miss you a lot when you go to London. Make sure when you become rich you fly us over to see you! Anyways, you may have seen the blue credit card that we put in your purse. As you may know, your graduation present is the car we're going to buy for you when you get to college, the other half of it is this credit card with $5,000 on it. We know you worked your butt off saving money, so we figured we'd spoil you with money for new clothes. Have fun and don't spend it all in one place! :)  
__Love you!  
__Mom and Dad. xx._

I smiled, scrambling across the room for my phone.

**To: Mom  
****I just saw my present! Thank you so much! It's like the two of you can read my mind! :) Love you both. I'll call later tonight. xxxx.**

Half an hour and 6 suitcases later, I was finally done packing. 20 minutes ago I heard the shower turn off so I anxiously awaited her entry. Emilie finally emerged from the bathroom wearing a light pink sundress and brown gladiator sandals with her hair curled and her makeup done beautifully with some sparkle.

"You look gorgeous! Now lets go!" I shouted, jumping off the bed and running towards the door. She laughed and ran after me. We resorted to a walk when we entered the hall. As we rode the elevator down to the bottom floor, we giggled like maniacs.

"So, what's the first thing you're going to say to Dan?" She asked, still giggling even though there was nothing funny.

"I don't know! I hadn't thought of that!" I panicked.

Emilie laughed. "Just wave and say hey. Add in a flirty wink or something."

"Em. I'm awkward as hell. I'll probably choke up and make some weird giraffe/seal noise if I try to say something."

"You'll be fine! Just don't look into his eyes." She reassured me.

"How are you so calm?" I asked, seriously wishing I had her perfect composure.

"I don't know. Phil's just so much like me and I've never really had a problem talking to people..." Emilie explained.

Then, the elevator stopped and as the door opened, I saw something that was far beyond normal.

* * *

A/N- Hey guys! I hope you like this so far! Dan and Phil will definitely be coming in in the next chapter!

So, I want to try something. I want you guys to ask me questions. Like, they could be about the story, or me, or my writing skills... It doesn't matter. I just want to connect with you guys! So ask away!

Talk to you all soon!

-Taylor Ann xxx.


	3. Chapter 2

*Dan's P.O.V*

Phil and I were walking down one of the many hallways, coming from Carrie's room and headed towards the dining room, where we were going to feast on gourmet spaghetti. As we passed the elevator that was on the corner of the long string of them, we heard it ding.

Phil whipped out his iPhone as I rounded the corner and pressed my back up against the bare white wall.

The Danosaurs had practically been begging to see more pranks, so I asked Phil to record me scaring people that came out of the elevator. We haven't had much luck though, because every time we tried, it was just some rich, snooty businessman or woman dressed in a suit, and they didn't find our antics very funny.

I alertly watched Phil for his nod. When I saw his head move, I jumped out from behind the wall making a noise somewhere along the lines of "asasdnnghalveitiburg" and tried to pull a scary face.

Seeing there was two girls around the age of eighteen standing in the elevator, I expected a scream or one of them to jump, but they just stood there, shock clear in their face.

The four of us stood there awkwardly for about fifteen seconds until the girl on the left burst into tears. I knew I should've apologized, but I was at a loss for words; so I stood there awkwardly with a sympathetic look on my face. Phil just kind of stood there too.

"Oh my gosh, Taylor! Are you okay?!'' The pretty blonde in the dress said, who I immediately recognized as Emilie Concetta, or TheCatsPajamas143. She was my favorite female YouTuber of all times! I started to internally fangirl, then I realized who I scared.

_Oh my god. _I just made ItsTheClumsyDancer cry. Phil practically worshipped her! I'd watched all of her videos with Phil and I must say she's a brilliant YouTuber also. I looked over to Phil who looked panicstrucken and excited at the same time. After all, he did say he was ecstatic to meet Taylor.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" She laughed before looking at me. As she wiped away the last of her tears and smeared makeup, I could see a blush creep up on her cheeks. Still not saying anything, I grabbed Phil's arm and dragged him away from the two vloggers and towards the dining room down another hallway.

"What was that for, Dan?! I about had the courage to say something to her!'' Phil fumed.

"Sorry, mate, but she was going to say something to me, and I didn't know what to say to her! You know how awkward I am in situations like that!" I apologized.

"It's okay. We'll see them again I'm sure." He smiled optimistically, making his way to the food.

After we got sat down with our heaping plates of spaghetti and garlic bread, I heard two plates clink as they sat down on the table. Then I heard a girl's voice say;

"You know, you really scared me back there."

I looked up to see Taylor and Emilie sitting down at our table.

"Oh, yeah... Um, sorry about that.." I mumbled, looking down at my plate.

"It's okay." She smiled. "Is it alright that we sit here?'' She asked. I looked up to see her hazel eyes looking into mine.

"Uh, I don't mind." I blurted out, looking at Phil.

"Yeah, me either." Phil agreed.

I glanced over to Emilie, who slightly smiled at Phil.

"Thanks." She said. We sat in silence as we ate our food.

Ten minutes passed, before someone finally broke the ice. Phil.

"So, where are you two girls off to after Florida?" He asked, even though he knew they were heading to uni in London. He'd been buzzing about it for the past month.

"We're actually following you guys back to London." Taylor explained. When Phil gave her the 'huh?' look, she giggled and stated, "Uni."

We ate in silence again, and I had the urge to say something, but I was afraid of embarrassing myself. When I decided to just do it, I said;

"Do you guys want to come to-"

"Attention YouTubers. There will be a meeting in conference room 4 tomorrow morning at nine a.m sharp. DON'T, be late." The intercom spoke.

"What was that, Dan?" Emilie asked, now that it was quiet again.

"Oh, um, do you guys want to come to our room tonight for a scary movie? We invited everyone else..." I asked.

I saw Emilie look at Taylor, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Sure!'' They both replied at once. We all laughed, then finished our food before heading our seperate ways; well kind of.

Once we arrived at the elevator, I told them to be in our room at 11 p.m. then Phil and I got in a newly empty elevator. Since it was the only one open, the girls jumped in too.

Phil was closest to the buttons, so he asked; "What floor?"

"The top," Emilie smiled.

"Us too!" He grinned.

* * *

A/N- So! Shorter chapter, but I don't have anything else written yet, so enjoy this one for now! Don't forget to comment questions below! I want to hear from you guys!

-Taylor Ann xxx.


End file.
